


Vigil

by skepticallysighing



Category: Monster High
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Lonliness, Unrequited Love, draubles, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: A short story depicting Rochelle Goyle, and how she quietly deals with her depression by becoming apathetic. How she accepts that she will never be loved. And how she becomes lonely.





	

I like watching from a distance.

You see, gargoyles are not meant to have friends. We are not friendly, we do not make the good friends. We watch. We protect. We are silent. Vigil.

 

I take a class in sculpting. I make beautiful girls and animals and flowers. If only I could give them life like I have.

I used to take sculpting for two periods at Granite City High. I loved it there, safe in Scaris, but I’ve always wanted to go to the Boonited States of Scamerica. When I left for Monster High, my parents were so supportive. They write me letters.

The hardest part...I'd have to say that everyone has be nice so far, I'm known for being a little cold, it takes me a while to warm up to new monsters.

 

Headless Headmistress Bloodgood asked me today why I wanted to be a student at Monster High. So this is what I told her. Gargoyles have eyes that are sharp and heads that are hard. It can take many years for us to make up our minds about even a little thing. I was completely positive by the time I decided to transfer. My parents knew it was not a decision made in the haste of the moment so I had their support. I had, in fact, been watching the school for many years and I liked what I saw. Many of my friends said that because I was different, I was just trying to be controversial. I say non! I know many gargoyles that have only looked in one direction their whole unlives. They do not think anything they cannot see from where they sit can be important. I want to see everything...and so I will go here.

 

There is a girl who understands my hatred of pigeons. She is a werecat, like Catrine, but she is more...about herself. I listen to her talk, about how she is disliked and how no one cares about her, how people confuse her with her sister, how she spent two years in jail because her sister got in trouble. She is sad. I listen.

 

It was at lunch, I am thinking, and I was nibbling at the hard rock candies. Robecca sits with me. Robecca likes me. She thinks I am cute.

I used to only ever talk to other gargoyles until I came here.

 

I am a gargoyle. It is in my very nature to be strong, dignified. I do not do this for my own gain. I will not disappoint you!

La Directrice made me the hall monitor. I want to keep them safe. Be it a manner of a traffic jam, or a dragon escaping the Catacombs, I am always vigil.

“You know you aren’t supposed to use the cursed amulet in school,” I said to the mummy girl.

“Then how am I supposed to pass?!” she whined, turning to me. “Studying?!”

I hand her the detention form.

“Oh, fine, I won’t use it.”

“Merci.”

She is popular. She thinks she is above the law. She is not.

I go into the hallways, looking around before I see Clawdeen and her cute vampire friend. They had let me sit at their table for a few days and congratulated me on the post of hall monitor. But class is already in session.

“I must ask you to stop,” I said, “Where is your hall pass?”

“We don’t need a hall pass,” smirked Clawdeen.

“You’re our permanent hall pass!” giggled the vampire.

And I am horrified that they would take advantage of me. I have not known them long and already I am put in this position.

When I send them to Bloodgood, the vampire girl looks so sad, like she might cry. Clawdeen, she glares at me, and I am no longer welcome here.

And when I see the three students in the Catacombs trying to bring their dead friends back to life, I stop them.

“Oh, Rochelle,” muses one of the girls. “Can’t you let it slide?”

“Please?” asks the fish girl.

“I’ll be your BFF if you do,” the boy with glasses adds sweetly.

I am sorry.

Getting them in trouble? It does not feel good. It is a most difficult thing to feel that what you do best is not wanted, but perhaps a true friend cares more for who you are than what you can do for them?

The wolf girl. Clawdeen. She would never forgive me. Her vampire friend eventually did, but mummy girl and Clawdeen don’t forgive me.

 

My dad said that my name means ‘little rock’. But I like to think that it means ‘timeless beauty set in stone’.  _ Beauté intemporelle gravé dans la pierre. _

 

I can fly. I fly very well. That’s how I get to the rooftops, where no one can bother me. How else can I escape the world?

 

Ghoulia is my friend.

I never stop making sure she’s safe, but I think I am...overprotective?

She told me: “Rochelle, you are my friend, not my mother. Now you can go with me to the casketball game or you can get out of my way. I’m a big ghoul, not a child, and I can navigate my way to the gym and then back!”

And she left. I watched and made sure nothing hurt her.

 

Catrine. She is from Scaris, no? She is understanding how beautiful it is and how ladies are expected to act. But she is too easily frightened, yes? She worries too much. What a vulnerable girl. She is too young to understand me, only seventeen. I have watched for four hundred and fifteen years.

 

I am a strong willed person, and I make good choices, but I made a very bad one. When I was rushing to class, I ran right into a tall gorgon boy. His glasses flew off as my stone body threw him to the ground.

“Sorry, sorry!” he exclaimed.

“It is alright...eu...what may I call you, monsieur?”

“I’m a gorgon, I turn people to stone when I look at them-...hey, you’re french. New girl, right?”

“Oui,” I said simply, tilting my head. “And...you are…?”

“Deuce.” He held out a hand to me, still covering his eyes. I held out my own chipped hand and he shook it. I still wasn’t used to not greeting each other with kisses on the cheek.

“Rochelle,” I said cooly, not showing my nervousness.

“Woah…” and I knew he felt my cold flesh. “Gargoyle?”

“From Granite City High itself,” I told him.

He lowered his arm, giving me a glimpse of his glowing green eyes. I tilted me head.

“You’re not stone.”

“Of course not. Gorgons and basilisks do not hurt me.”

“W-”

“ _ Deuce!” _

“Hey, Cleo! Rochelle, this is my girlfriend,” he said, covering his eyes with the sunglasses. Cleo, the mummy girl? The one who loathed me so much? He would turn her to stone if he lowered his arm. How could you love someone you could never see?

“Who is  _ this _ ?” she asked with venom in her throat as she looked at me.

“This is Rochelle,” Deuce smiled good naturedly.

“I think I am going to go now,” I said simply, turning away from them and walking off.

So you see my mistake? How I could allow myself to fall in love with someone who was taken?

 

I am stretching my arms out now. Do not wish to hurt myself when I perform. Clawdeen’s little sister, Howleen, she is peeking behind the curtain at the stage. Fish girl, Lagoona, she stretches her arm above her head. Robecca, she stretches her arms behind her back. I helped her style her hair into a high ponytail while she brushed the curls out of Lagoona’s hair. I was the one who twisted my hair into a ponytail. We look very pretty, yes?

“Okei, dancers!” shouts Mr. Where. “Auditions start in five minutes!”

“Well, hey, y’all!” smiles a girl with red hair in a bandana. Her hands are beautiful. I hide my own behind my back.

“Hey, Operetta,” smiles Robecca. Perhaps they are knowing each other? “Cute outfit.”

“Thanks, hun, y’all too!”

“We’ll be dancing in style,” Robecca coos, looking relaxed.

“Y’all better bring your A-game,” she grins, stretching her arms above her head. “I’m feeling  _ pretty good _ about my chances.”

I am nervous. I see the others are angry at her. Is it a crime to be self confident? I am unsure.

“Keep dreaming, Operetta!” laughed Howleen, returning. “I’m ready for this! There’s only one lead dancer, and that’s gonna be me!”

Operetta laughs out loud at her, “So cute~”

“C’mon, mates,” Lagoona coaxes. “Don’t be like that.”

“Yeah!” Robecca adds. “Everyone’s got a fair shot!”

“It could even be me,” I suggest, because I know no other way to argue.

When Operetta laughs louder, I realise that I have turned the attention to myself. “Aw, sweetie, I’m not trying to be rude here...but…” she points. “You got feet made of stone.”

I...I had not realised...I thought she’d insult my chipped hands but...was I too heavy? I hadn’t thought of it. I was too heavy to dance...how could I have so much confidence telling the rules to others and yet so little when it came to talent?

“Um..” Howleen smiled, and I realised then they were talking to me as if I was a child. An inferior. “Maybe you could try out for stage manager?”

“Okei, dancers, places!” he called out while I stood there without response.

We were lined up Robecca, Lagoona, Howleen, Operetta, and myself.

“Five six seven eight!”

Alright. Hands up, to the side, hold po-

Howleen pushed past Operetta and threw herself to the front so she’d be easily seen. She was so bold. I glanced aside.

One hand up, other down, hands to the side like the sun-

Operetta pushed me hard and I flinched away.

“Oh, honey, I need my space to shine!”

Leap into the air, and suddenly I can’t do it, my feet are heavy, when I try to regain my balance I trip over my own heavy feet and hit the floor.

“That was...adequate. Get ready for round two!”

Operetta and Howleen are laughing. Lagoona casts a sympathetic look before performing her solo. Robecca helps me up, but I run off.

I hide behind the props. I am heavy. I cannot dance. Why would I try out?

I cry.

Until there’s a cold hand on my stone shoulder and I gasp out in surprise, turning. A boy is there. He wears a hoodie and a beanie, and he is pale and transparent. He sees he’s startled me and touches my hand.

“S-sorry! Don’t be sad...Rochelle?”

“Who are you?”

“Invisibilly?”

Oh. I have seen him around. Sort of, he’s sometimes invisible.

Howleen performs her solo piece.

“Those girls are right…” I say quietly to him. “My feet...they  _ are _ made of stone.”

“But...you’re still a good dancer…”

“But a lead dancer must jump! Leap! Twirl in the air! I cannot do any of these things.”

Operetta performs her solo piece.

“M-maybe you  _ can _ do that stuff!” he grabs my hand and a blush crosses my face. “C’mon, I’ve got an idea.”

He tells me his idea and we go on the stage together, he is invisible. No one sees, no one suspects. I glance to the girls, and Operetta smirks and false waves good luck. I look away.

He holds each of my hands, and I guide them up and down. We turn and he takes my waist, holding me up in the air as I leap. To any watcher, it would appear I have just jumped a few feet in the air and hovered. Alright, extend leg behind myself, pirouette, he dips me, and it looks like an amazing balancing act. I jump again, and he lets me hover before extending the other leg-

“Bravo, bravo!” claps Mr. Where. “You defy gravity!”

I give a sheepish smile.

Robecca is clapping.

“Rochelle, you’ve got the part,” he congratulates.

“Oh…” I close my eyes, and I feel his breath against my stone neck. “Invisibilly...merci~”

“No problem~” he murmurs in my ear.

 

In Home Ick, we were partnering off. Frankie and Jackson were naturally together. Cleo and Clawdeen snubbed me and partnered off, which left me with Deuce. He slid off his glasses as we worked, as he said they got in the way, steamed things up. I couldn’t stop watching his eyes.

We made Ambrosia Salad, which he seemed keen on, but I couldn’t help noticing the hateful glances Cleo constantly delivered to me.

“Ca va?” Robecca asked me softly after my gaze was at the ground too long.

“Ca va,” I confirmed, offering her a weak smile.

We all sat together and ate our crepes with cranberry jam smeared on the top.

(I talk to Robecca about Deuce. She does not think I should pursue this. She says that the heartbreak I am destined to face is inevitable.)

“Suzette? Is that your grandmother’s name?”

I laughed softly. “Non, non, we mix the sugar and butter together and call it Suzette. It’s my grandmother’s recipe, it will be fantastic for prom, oui?”

“Yeah,” Deuce grinned. “That sounds pretty sweet. I’m working on this goulash dish, wanna help me out?”

“But of course. I like cooking. And I never thought you’d like it as much as I did.”

“Of course...I like hanging out with you,” he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I was texting with Frankie,” interrupted Cleo. “She says the crepes sound fangtastic.”

“Formidable!” I exclaimed, tilting my head. “Deuce, would you like to come over to my house sometime this week? I have all the ingredients-”

“I think he’s busy that night,” Cleo said with narrowed eyes.

“But I did not say which night…” I said softly.

 

See, this is the difference between Lagoona and myself. She swims beautifully. I sink like a stone.

 

“Oh, Deuce!” I exclaimed on Prom night, dressed in my teal gown with my hair curled. The little vampire girl, Draculaura, she fixed me up with pink chains and lots of silk. She enjoys mixing heritage with modern chic. I like her. “You look magnifique!”

“Heh~ thanks, Rochelle,” he smiled, pulling his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose. “Wow...you look gorgeous…”

 

“Will you dance with me?” Deuce asked as the slow dance came.

“Oh...Deuce…” I said very softly, taken aback. “I-”

“Deuce, it’s the slow dance!” Cleo exclaimed, storming towards him. “Enough chit chat, let’s go!”

“I was just-”

“Deuce. Now!”

He looked at me. “Rochelle, I-”

“It is alright,” I murmured softly. My gaze had travelled to Operetta, who had her arms around someone’s neck. Who’s, I could not tell. “I cannot dance. My feet are made of stone. Have fun.” I looked up at him. Then, against my better judgement, kissed his cheek. “I had a nice night.”

And I left.

Deuce does not love me. He loves Cleo. And I love Deuce. But I am a gargoyle.

I am silent.

Vigil.


End file.
